1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system comprising a magnetic head and a movable information carrier, which through a soft magnetic layer with lubricating properties cooperate with each other, the magnetic head being provided with a transducing gap and a head face located opposite a plane of the information carrier.
2. Art Background
A system, of the type referred to above, is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,837. Therein, the magnetic layer has one face located on the head face and the other plane is in contact with a magnetic tape. Because of the presence of the magnetic layer wear of the magnetic head and the information carrier is reduced.
The prior art system has the disadvantage that a portion of the magnetic flux withdrawn is fed back again to the magnetic tape via a short-circuit path, as a result of which the signal-to-noise ratio is not optimal.